Battle of the Kingdoms
by your-worste-nightmare13
Summary: Kagome is a princess and demon. Her father invites other kings and leaders to a gathering, which wasn't such a good idea. As a war begins, allies turn out to be enemies. Who can you trust? (heehee this is also overdone! :D oh well)
1. royal gathering

My friend, gave me this idea, and I thought I would go with it before I forget. I hope you like it! Not very original but I tried to write my best.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Inuyasha characters. :(

* * *

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her black, straight hair drifting along her face down past her shoulders and ending at her waist. Her red eyes sparkling under the candle light. She sighed getting up. _'Another day....' _She looked at her bed to see the dress she would be wearing for the day laid out for her. _'it's perfect.'_ She examined. Black silk covering the red inside. Red jewels outlined the top just above her breasts. It was kind of low cut and sleevless. _'No doubt it shows some clevage.'_ She thought.

A gathering of royalty, was the occasion for the dress. She would be joining it for the first time. Though, it was held to discuss Naraku, her fathers enemy, her father had other intentions in mind. She was sixteen and her father believed it was well past time for her to be married. He hoped she would catch the fancy of another king or prince, mostly to get allies with another kingdom, but he kept that to himself and his advisors. She herself would rather not, but if she didn't find someone her father would arrange a marriage. She could think of nothing worse.

She got dressed and went back to the mirror to make sure she looked alright. It did fit her well. She placed her crown atop her head, then placed a red scarf across her shoulders, and went over to put on her shoes. Even with the heels the dress still dragged on the ground behind her. She opened the door to see her servent. An older woman that she treated as a mother, Annabel, But she called her Ann.

"OH" exclaimed the servent clutching her chest. "You frightened me milady." She chuckled. " Are you ready? Your father said it is almost time."

She nodded. "Yes I am ready. Though I don't want to go."

"Oh, but your so beautiful. Don't you want to find a nice man to grow old with."

"But why can't I do that some other time. I am not ready to grow old with anyone. I would much rather at least wait a few more years. Is that too much to ask?" She whined.

"Why wait?" Ann asked disbelieving. "You are young. Trust me I know. It is best to find a husband now."

Kagome sighed. This was getting her no where. Maybe she could just put off finding someone until her father forgot all about it. She knew that couldn't happen. That would risk him finding someone for her.

They made their way down to the dining room. Kagome took a deep breath.

"Good luck milady." Ann said slightly pushing her to enter.

She walked in and they all quieted down, only to make her even more nervous than she already was.

"Kagome!" Her father boomed standing up. "Come. Come sit my dear." He said gesturing to a seat beside him.

She smiled politly and sat beside him. Her back straight and hands folded in her lap.

"Well" Her father said. "Now lets get down to business."

"I have heard, that Naraku has gained many allies. I am afraid to trust anyone. You do not know who's side anyone is on nowadays." Said Inutaisho. (is that rite? i dunno these things.) But Kagome wasn't listening. She just examined everyone that sat at their round table. She looked back over to Inutaisho, who was still talking.

He was the king of the dog demons. Kagome knew of him but had never met him. He had long white hair and golden eyes. Just like the two boys on either side of him. She presumed his sons.

She look over to the right of them to see the wolf demons. Only two, she thought there used to be three. She had seen them once, the king and his two sons. She knew the one that sat there, now, beside his father as Kouga. She wondered where the other son was. Perhaps he chose not to come. _'thats not fair.'_ She thought angrily, for she had not wanted to come either, but she is still stuck here.

She sighed looking beside them, surprising her, to see a queen. She had long white hair and red eyes. She thought the queen demon looked like a lightening demon but she wasn't sure. She too had a daughter beside her with matching hair but green eyes. They were both beautiful and seem to glow.

She looked on beside them to see the demon slayers. _'That's odd.'_ She thought. _'Why would the demon slayers be here?'_ She shook her head. Maybe this whole Naraku business was serious.

To the right of them was two priestesses and three monks. She knew the priestesses, Kaede and Kikyou, But she didn't know the monks.

Finally the last group was, what she figured, were the fire demons. Bright red hair and yellow or orange eyes. The king had, what looked like, flames around his rists as braclets. He had a woman demon beside him. Probably his wife from the looks of her.

"Well my son was killed by one of Naraku's minions, sadly. He is, indeed, very powerful." Said the King of the wolf demons.

'_Oh, so that's what happened.'_ Kagome thought guitly of how she got angry before.

"Well we can't just sit around. We need to take action before he becomes too powerful for us to handle." Kagomes father said. Just as a servent came and whispered something into his ear. The servent looked rather nervous, Kagome noted.

"I am afraid thats to late." said the lightening demon queen darkly, getting up along with her daughter. "Join us, or die." she said. Then the fire demons rose also. After a few seconds, two of the monks. The lightening queen smirked.

"Never!" Kagome's father yelled. "Tana, I trusted you into my home against my advisors request, and this is how you repay me?" He gritted through his teeth.

"Well sometimes rumors are true. Perhaps one day you will be smart enough to be more cautious about who you trust." She said sending a ball of yellow energy at him. He was now standing, putting up a shield to block him and Kagome.

"Run Kagome!" He yelled. Sweat was outlining his forehead as he struggled to block another attack.

"No! I can't leave you!" She yelled.

He growled. "Servants!" That's all he needed to say as they dragged her away. All the servents came to help since she was using her powers on them trying to get them all off, but they were too strong. Once she got one to let go another would replace it. She didn't give up though.

Then, when they were just about down the hall, that lead to the castle rooms all the servants were blown against the wall. Kagome closed her eyes. Then opened them to find she was hovering above the ground and a man and a woman were approaching her.

"Kagura, take her back to the castle." The man said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

My favorite pairings are Inu/Kag and Mir/San. But if you guys want different pairings vote for them in your reviews and thats what it will be. Flames welcomed too, of course. 


	2. Kagome and jewel

Thanx **tohru-honda14 **for reviewing!

Well here is the second chapter I hope you like it!

* * *

(what happened last time)

He growled. "Servants!" That's all he needed to say as they dragged her away. All the servents came to help since she was using her powers on them trying to get them all off, but they were too strong. Once she got one to let go another would replace it. She didn't give up though.

Then, when they were just about down the hall, that lead to the castle rooms all the servants were blown against the wall. Kagome closed her eyes. Then opened them to find she was hovering above the ground and a man and a woman were approaching her.

"Kagura, take her back to the castle." The man said with a smirk on his face.

(Now on with story!)

* * *

Kagome woke to find her wrists chained to a wall. It was cold. Especially since she was sitting on a cement floor. There was little light that came from a hole near the ceiling. _'I must be in a cell or something.'_ She thought as she examined it further. Suddenly a door opened on the opposite wall. The woman, Kagome remembered, as Kagura walked through.

"Ah, I see you are awake. How pleasant. Naraku should be returning soon I suppose." She said smirking leaning against a wall.

"Who is Naraku?" Kagome asked trying not to show she was scared.

Kagura smiled. "Your enemy." she said simply.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. " Who are you to tell me who or who isn't my enemy!"

"Someone who killed your father is an ally then? Not much of a daughter."

Kagome's eyes widened. _'She couldn't serious' _"You lie!" Kagome yelled.

"Do I?" Kagura said then turned to leave.

"AAHH" Kagome screamed, frustrated, trying to get her wrists free from the chains. She gave up after about five minutes. Tears started to come from her eyes. She shook her head. "I have failed you father." She whispered. "If I was stronger I would never had been in this mess!" She continued like that for hours.

* * *

….With the royals….

Inutaisho growled as the fire king got away out the window after the other royals who had attack them. He went to chase after him.

"No" Inuyasha, the youngest of his sons. "Dad you are hurt. You could get yourself killed."

"Nonsense." He said making his way to the window. He made it three steps and collapsed on the ground. "Dad!" Inuyasha rushed over to his side.

"Do not worry Inuyasha." Kaede said walking to his side. "I will help him. Kikyou, go and make sure the others are okay." (In this fic Kikyou and Kaede are sisters but Kaede is older than Kikyou.) Kaede said to the other priestess.

Kikyou walked to the Wolf demon leader. He was on the ground and looked badly burned. She kneeled beside him. She placed her fingers to his neck and pressed slightly. After waiting a little she took them away. He was dead. She closed her eyes and said a small prayer.

She walked over to the other king that had fallen and kneeled beside him. He was still alive but she didn't think he would last long. He was gasping for breath and looked as if he was trying to talk.

"Sshh, don't talk" She said trying to calm him but he wasn't listening to her.

"Help..Kag..Kagome" He choked out. "She..has..jewel"

"Jewel?" Kikyou asked not understanding.

"Sh…Shi..Shikon." and his breathing stopped. His eyes closed half way. Kikyou closed them the rest. "Rest in peace milord" She said and gave a small prayer.

She then got up and went to the wolf demon son's. She sighed not wanting to tell them about their father. They were both sitting. One was bandaging up his leg.

"Kikyou." The one named Kouga said standing up.

"Kouga…I have some bad news.." She paused. "Your father is dead."

His eyes widened as he looked around for his father. His eyes landed on four servants who were carrying the wolf demon king. He stared as they carried his dead father away. A look of helplessness on his face as he fell to his knees. His brother shad stopped rapping his leg. His face buried in his hands.

A tear came from Kikyou's eye. "I am so very sorry for you loss." She said quietly. Then turned and walk away. She took a deep breath in as she saw Miroku, a monk, praying over two of the other monks bodies. The ones who had stood with the demons that had betrayed them. She walked over to him.

"Why do you pray for them?" She asked as he finished. He got up and looked into her eyes.

"I am not sure… they are my friends." He sighed looking down. "I grew up with them…I..I never knew." He shook his head. "That's not what matters now. Any survivers?" He asked.

Kikyou nodded. "Only two of the kings are dead. Inutaisho is being mended by Kaede. All of the princes are okay. But I don't know of the princess.."

"Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. Her father said to help her….And that she had a jewel..Shikon?"

Miroku's eyes widened. "The Shikon Jewel?" he gasped.

"Yeah do you know of it?"

"Yes." He said simply and went into deep thought. Kikyou waited for him to say something else but he had obviously forgotten about her. She sighed and went back to Kaede. Kaede got up once she saw Kikyou approaching. Sadness in her eyes.

"He has died." She said to Kikyou.

"So has the other kings and those two monks." Kikyou said as servants came to get Inutaisho. She shook her head. "Kaede what are we going to do now?" Kaede stayed silent then. "Come, lets go talk to the demon slayers." Kikyou nodded as the walked to the slayers.

The leader was kneeled over a woman. Two other slayers, a woman and a boy, were hugging. The woman trying to comfort the boy.

"Another death.." Kikyou said quietly. The leader looked up to them and rose.

"My wife." He said sadly. "I am afraid she has died." The boy cried slightly louder. The leader walked over to the two. "Sshh.. Kohaku it will be okay..She is in a better place now. I am afraid we do not have time to mourn though." He said placing his hand on the boy, Kohaku's back. The boy took in a deep breath and pulled away from the girl. "Good boy." his father said proudly. Though he could tell his son was still crying.

"We need to talk, all of us as a group." He announced to Kaede and Kikyou.

Kaede nodded. "Kikyou, help me gather everyone back to the table."

They proceeded to gather everyone until all ten of them were there sitting at the table. The leader demon slayers rose.

"I am sorry for all the deaths that have take place. But now is the time to take action." He said. "Does anyone have any information?" He asked.

Miroku was the first to speak up. "Lady Kikyou has told me that King Kiyoshi spoke of the Shikon Jewel. That Princess Kagome has it."

The demon slayer looked to Kikyou. "Does he speak the truth?"

"Yes, the king told me so just before he died." Kikyou said. She was still wondering why this jewel seemed so important.

"Where is the princess?" He asked. A servant came forward.

"Naraku has taken her." He informed. "Another servant informed us just before they died, that is." He added and backed away to stand where he was.

The slayer nodded. _'Well that isn't good. Perhaps he doesn't know she has the jewel…I doubt it.'_ He thought then raised his gaze to look at everyone occupying the table. He sighed.

"We have to rescue her then." He said.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Inuyasha asked rudely. His brother sent him a glare. "What? We don't even know where the bastard is!" he said crossing his arms.

"Perhaps if we can catch up with the other demon royals, they will lead us to him." The leader said. "Either way, we have to try. If Naraku gets the jewel we will have a slim chance, if a chance at all, at defeating him."

"I agree." Sesshomaru said. "I will help in finding her." He said then turned to Inuyasha. After a few seconds Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

The leader nodded then turned to the wolf demons. "I will go." Said Kouga. "I will too" His brother said. "No" Kouga said. "You will go back to the tribe and tell them what happened." He said. His brother was about to protest but the glare Kouga gave him made him shut his mouth. He merely nodded.

"I will go also." Said Miroku

"Kikyou, I don't think its best that I go. In my old age I wouldn't be much of use. Are you willing to go without me?" Kaede asked.

Kikyou hesitated. Then nodded. "Of course." She said "I will assist if I can."

Kaede smiled. And turned back to the demon slayer. He sighed in deep thought. It was his turn. He needed to get back to the village to assist the other slayers. He knew they needed him but they need to get the jewel back. He sighed once again turning to his daughter.

"Sango, are you willing to assist them?" He asked.

Sango eyes widened. "Yes" she said quickly. "I can help too!" Kohaku exclaimed. His father shook his head.

"You are not trained enough." he said.

"But I can still help" He pleaded.

"Yes you can help. Help me in the village." He said. Kohaku frowned. The demon slayer turned away. "Well it's settled. You six will proceed to save the princess and the jewel."

* * *

Hey well there's the second chapter. Don't forget to vote for favorite pairings! Unless you don't wanna that is. DO IT ANYWAYS! jk jk heehee. Well until next time! 


	3. Seach for Naraku

Hey everyone!! Here is the 3rd chapter! I would like to thank .....**Chibes:** Thanx for the review! Ill read your story, probably today! **xWhit3StaRx:** Thanx for reviewing! heehee I hope you like this chapter also.

Okay well here it goes.

* * *

(What happened last time)

"Sango, are you willing to assist them?" He asked.

Sango eyes widened. "Yes" she said quickly.

"I can help too!" Kohaku exclaimed.

His father shook his head. "You are not trained enough." he said.

"But I can still help" He pleaded.

"Yes you can help. Help me in the village." He said. Kohaku frowned. The demon slayer turned away. "Well it's settled. You six will proceed to save the princess and the jewel."

(now on with the story)

* * *

Kagome couldn't tell how long she had been in there. It was at least night time she knew that from the moonlight that shown through the whole in the ceiling. She needed to get out of here. She needed to get back to the castle, back to her father. She just prayed that Kagura was lying. She couldn't bear to lose her father. That would make her the only one in her bloodline left. She is only sixteen, if he was indeed dead then she would be automatically queen of there lands. She didn't think she was ready for that. Especially since she had two more years of training left with her powers. And she had only started training when she was fourteen. That means she was only halfway through.

She forced herself not to cry, no matter how much she felt like it. She had to be strong, but no matter how she looked at it, she was stuck. There seemed to be no way out unless someone _let_ her out. She was too weak, at the moment, to use any of her powers. And without her powers, she really could do nothing.

She sighed. Her eyelids started to lower. She was tired. Just as they were about to close the door slowly creaked open. She opened her eyes slowly, trying not to show her fear.

* * *

…With the others….

They had to move fast to catch up the fire and lightening demons. They had little time to rest. No one protested, no matter how tired they were, with no sleep. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga led the way on ground. Sango, Kikyou, and Miroku flew on Sango's cat demon Kilala.

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha exclaimed almost running into him.

"Quiet" His brother ordered. "They are up ahead, not to far."

"Well then lets go." Kouga said eagerly.

"We are not following them to kill them, but for them to lead us to Naraku." Sesshomaru said.

"Bullshit! Those bastards killed my father! Don't _you_ tell me I can't avenge him!" Kouga yelled.

"Be quiet!" Sesshomaru ordered glaring. "You seem to forget, your father wasn't the only one killed."

Kouga returned the glare. "All the more reason to kill them." he said angrily, but this time not raising his voice.

Sesshomaru sighed. "We will kill them later. Right now we need to find Naraku."

"We don't even know if they are leading us to Naraku. Lets go up there and capture them, then force them to tell us where Naraku is." Kouga said.

"Kouga, we are doing what we were told to do, and that's final. Now is not the time to get you emotions involved." Sesshomaru said ending the discussion. "It seems they have stopped to rest. We will too." with that he walked away.

"Is your brother always like that?" Kouga asked turning to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, but I have got to give it to him. He is smart when it comes to this stuff." Inuyasha said and shrugged jumping into a tree.

Kilala by now had landed. Everyone rested except for Sesshomaru. He kept watch the whole time. When they started to move he woke everyone up and they were on their way once again, keeping a good distance away from the ones they were following.

"What is the importance of this jewel?" Kikyou asked to no one in particular.

Sango chose to answer her. "I don't know much about it but from what I have heard it holds great power. And I suppose if Naraku got his hands on it, he would be nearly invincible."

"Why does this Kagome hold such a powerful thing?" Kikyou asked.

"I am not sure about that one." Sango said.

"It is because she is destined to." Sesshomaru said startling them.

Inuyasha looked at him questionably. "And how the hell would you know that?" He questioned in his usual rude tone.

Sesshomaru decided to ignore him and just continued walking.

"Hey I was talking to you! Answer me you bastard!" He yelled.

"Hold your voice down." Sesshomaru growled dangerously. But it was too late. The demons up ahead had heard him. Sesshomaru pulled out his sword. "Well now we will have to fight them."

"So be it!" Kouga smirked.

Everyone got their weapons ready and made their way towards the demons.

* * *

…with Kagome….

Naraku stood before her smirking, even through the shadows cast across his face you could see his eyes, full of malice. He walked forward, Kagome shivered involuntarily. This made him smirk more.

"Ah look what we have got here. Comfortable?" He asked. She glared but stayed silent. "A girl as pretty as you shouldn't have such an ugly look on her face." He said reaching down to touch her cheek. She jerked away.

"Don't touch me with you filthy hands!" She said looking at him as if he was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen.

"You better be nice to me. I hold you fate as of now. I could kill you so easily. Or I could make you stay alive so you can suffer." He smiled. "Where is the jewel?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"What jewel?" She asked.

"You know what I speak of wench! The shikon jewel! Give it to me now." He said in a deep voice that sent chills down Kagome's spine.

She sighed not showing her fear. "I do not know what you speak of! Even if I did, I wouldn't give you anything other than a plague!"

"You are a plague." He mumbled. "If you don't tell me where it is, on your own, I will have to find a way to make you. I doubt you would like my methods." He grinned.

"I can't tell you what I don't know!" She shouted frustrated.

"Last chance wench. Tell me or suffer!" He spat.

"I don't know! Cant you get that through your head!" She screamed.

"Fine then have it your way…" He smirked. And turned to leave. "Guards grab her! Then take her to the excruciation room."

Kagome didn't know what that was but she didn't like the sound of it. She kicked, screamed, and even bit the guards as they dragged her down the hall. They finally came to a stop. She looked into the room they were entering, she wished she hadn't though.

* * *

Okay well there is the third chapter...Sorry to end there but i am evil...heehee. Review! :D ....please? 


End file.
